Be My Family
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, duda anak satu. Kuchiki Rukia, janda anak satu. Gimana kalo duda sama janda ini ketemu? Apa bisa akur kalau pertemuan pertama saja sudah masang bendera perang? Check this fic….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Saya cuman minjem karakternya doank. Tapi ceritanya orisinil dari saya.**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, duda anak satu. Kuchiki Rukia, janda anak satu. Gimana kalo duda sama janda ini ketemu? Apa bisa akur kalau pertemuan pertama saja sudah masang bendera perang? Check this fic….**

**Genre : Family, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Ada OC. Bayangkan OC nya imut-imut kayak mereka berdua yah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huft…..

Adakah wanita yang masih berusia 27 tahun mau menyandang single parents? Sembilan dari sepuluh wanita tentu saja tidak mau menjadi single parents diusia yang masih sangat muda. Apalagi selain membagi waktu sebagai orangtua, karir pun tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.

Tentu saja seorang Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan menjadi single parents dan menjadi janda diusia nya yang masih dibilang muda jika saja ia tidak menggugat cerai suaminya akibat suaminya itu berselingkuh. Istri mana yang rela suaminya berselingkuh? Daripada ia diselingkuhi lebih baik ia saja yang menceraikan suaminya.

Namun setelah dua tahun ia menjadi single parents, rasanya sudah terbiasa. Terlebih terbiasa dengan tingkah laku anak perempuannya yang bisa dibilang bandel untuk usia anaknya yang baru tujuh tahun.

"Sora…..! Sudah siap atau belum?"

"Tunggu sebentar ibu…..buku bahasa inggrisku hilang….!"

"Astaga….kemarin buku PR matematika, hari ini buku bahasa inggris, besok buku apa lagi yang dihilangkan?"

"Semalam ada diatas mejaku. Pasti Nigou yang mengambilnya…!"

"Berhenti menyalahkan anjingmu dan cepat cari sampai dapat. Lima menit lagi tidak turun, ibu akan meninggalkanmu,"

Seperti inilah suasana rumah Kuchiki Rukia setiap harinya. Rukia yang tidak pernah absen meneriaki anaknya, sementara anaknya masih saja selalu terlambat bangun. Dan selalu berujung mencari buku sekolahnya yang tiap hari ada saja yang hilang. Belum lagi anaknya, Sora Kuchiki selalu menyalahkan anjingnya yang telah mencuri bukunya. Malang sekali Nigou, anjing golden itu selalu dituduh mencuri buku majikan kecilnya padahal Nigou saja tidak mengerti apa itu buku.

Sora Kuchiki? Kuchiki kan nama ibunya? Kenapa anaknya tidak memakai nama belakang ayahnya? Sejak Rukia bercerai, ia telah mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi nama belakang nya. Ia tidak sudi anaknya masih memakai nama orang brengsek yang sudah selingkuh itu. Lagipula, brengsek itu sekarang tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Sora…!" teriak Rukia lagi.

"Ya ibu? Aku sudah disini." jawab si kecil Sora yang sudah rapi, duduk di meja makan. Rukia berbalik dan melihat anaknya sudah memandang omelet didepannya dengan rakus.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat. Ini bekalmu," Ujar Rukia yang memasukkan bekal dan botol air minumnya kedalam tas chappy anaknya. "Ingat habiskan bekalmu. Ibu tidak mau melihat ada sisa makanan di tempat makanmu."

"Iyah…iyah…aku mengerti. Ibu jangan marah-marah terus." Jawab Sora yang masih menghabiskan omeletnya.

"Ibu tidak marah, sayang. Ibu hanya menasihatimu."

Sora hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum yang masih penuh dengan omelet.

.

.

.

"Ayah….apa orang Jepang semuanya baik-baik? Aku takut kalau di sekolah baruku nanti banyak yang jail…"

"Tentu saja semua orang Jepang baik-baik. Kita keluarga asli Jepang, ingat? Ayah mengerti Hikari baru sekarang tinggal di Jepang, tapi ayah tahu orang Jepang lebih ramah daripada orang-orang di London."

"Benar, ayah?"

"Tentu saja benar, Hikari-chan,"

Beradaptasi ditempat yang baru, tentu saja tidak mudah bagi anak perempuan berumur tujuh tahun. Dan tugas seorang Ichigo Kurosaki lah untuk meyakinkan anaknya, Hikari Kurosaki bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sejak lahir telah tinggal di London, Hikari masih terasa asing dengan Jepang yang baru saja ia tahu tiga hari yang lalu.

Andaikan saja istrinya tidak meninggal karena kanker darah tiga bulan yang lalu, ia, istrinya dan Hikari pasti masih hidup bersama di London. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan London. Ia sudah menyerahkan perusahaannya yang bergerak di usaha mobil tersebut kepada adiknya, Karin Kurosaki. Sementara ia, akan memegang perusahaannya yang berpusat di Tokyo tersebut yang sebelumnya di pegang oleh ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki.

Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan London tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan mendiang istrinya. Ichigo berpikir bahwa tinggal di London sama saja dengan membangkitkan terus menerus kenangan terhadap istrinya tersebut. Ichigo diliputi rasa bersalah, karena ia tidak tahu menahu soal penyakit istrinya sampai istrinya tersebut meninggal dunia. Ini akibat karena Ichigo begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga urusan selain kantor ia tidak tahu menahu.

Karena itulah ia kembali ke Jepang. Ke tempat asalnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 10 tahun bersama anaknya. Pria berusia 30 tahun ini berjanji akan menjaga anaknya dan akan mendahulukan kepentingan anaknya diatas segalanya. Sudah cukup Hikari kehilangan kasih sayang ibunya di usia yang serapuh ini.

"Yup…kita sudah sampai di sekolah baru Hikari-chan." Ichigo melepaskan sabuk pengaman Hikari.

"Apa perlu ayah antar ke dalam?"

"Tidak perlu ayah. Aku harus bisa sendiri." jawab Hikari.

"Itu baru anak ayah." Ichigo mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

"Dah ayah."

"Ayah akan menjemputmu nanti, jadi jangan pulang sebelum ayah menjemput."

.

.

.

"Ulangi pesan ibu."

"Tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh menantang anak laki-laki, tidak boleh teriak-teriak di kelas dan tidak boleh melempar guru dengan kapur."

"Bagus. Kalau sampai ibu dipanggil ke sekolah karena Sora berulah, ibu akan membuatmu tidur dengan Nigou dikandangnya. Mengerti?" ancam Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baik ibu," Sora bergidik mendengar ancaman ibunya. Ibunya tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Sekarang masuklah." Rukia mencium pipi anaknya.

Sora sedikit berlari. Rukia mendesah maklum. Ia sering bertanya-tanya dalam hari kapan anaknya ini bisa jadi anak perempuan yang lembut? Anaknya suka berteriak. Suka mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya tanpa memikirkannya dulu dan selalu menantang anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sifat Sora sama sepertinya.

"Ano…ibu…."

Rukia tersadar saat anaknya sudah berdiri kembali di depannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ada apa, Sora?"

"Ano….pensil ibu. Apa ibu membawa pensil lebih? Pensilku ketinggalan tadi."

"APA?"

.

.

.

Dari jauh Ichigo melihat tingkah ibu dan anak dari dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya si Ibu tengah memarahi anaknya.

"Galak sekali ibu itu."

Ichigo agak sedikit bergidik saat melihat si ibu mencubit gemas pipi anaknya. Sementara anaknya sepertinya meminta ampun.

"Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja." Tidak tega melihat adegan itu, Ichigo akhirnya menancapkan gas mobilnya dan pergi dari sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ibu kan sudah bilang periksa semuanya sebelum mau tidur, Sora!" ujar Rukia sambil mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Maaf ibu, aku tidak sengaja. Hehehe…." Jawab Sora dengan cengiran penuhnya. Dan tatapan tidak bersalah.

Rukia pergi ke mobilnya sebentar lalu membawakan pensil yang memang selalu ia sediakan jika hal ini terjadi. Rukia sudah hapal sifat anaknya.

"Besok kalau kau lupa lagi membawa pensil , ibu berjanji tidak akan membawamu ke Chappy Land akhir pekan."

"Baik ibu. Aku janji tidak akan lupa lagi." jawab Hikari sekenanya dan langsung kembali ke gerbang sekolah sambil terkekeh. Ibunya tidak akan melakukan itu. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tidak akan mengajaknya ke Chappy Land lagi sedangkan ibunya lebih maniak Chappy daripada dirinya. Sebenarnya ibunya menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan untuk ke Chappy Land. Sora juga hapal dengan setiap ancaman ibunya.

.

.

.

"Hai...kenalkan aku Sora Kuchiki. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Hikari Kurosaki."

"Ah….aku sudah tahu namamu. Kau kan sekelas denganku."

"Ah….maaf. Aku belum hapal teman-teman di kelas ini."

Sora tadinya ingin main diluar, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Hikari yang duduk ditempat duduknya. Seperti Hikari masih asing dengan suasana disini. Karena Sora anaknya memang tidak bisa mengabaikan orang maka didekatilah Hikari.

"Apa benar asalmu dari London?"

"Hm….aku baru saja datang ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu. Ayahku pindah kerja disini menggantikan kakekku. Ow yah, sebenarnya aku asli orang Jepang kok, hanya saja ayah sudah lama menetap di London makanya aku tidak terbiasa dengan Jepang."

"Ibumu disini juga?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sora berubah suram. "Ibuku sudah di surga."

Sora terkejut. "Ah…maaf Hikari, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa," wajah Hikari kembali cerah. Diliriknya kotak makanan Sora yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kelihatannya makananmu enak."

"Ibu ku yang membuatnya, hehehehe…"

"Bentuknya apa itu? Kelinci yah?" Tanya Hikari.

"Hm…ini namanya Chappy. Ibuku sangat maniak dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chappy. Aku juga suka, tapi tidak semaniak ibuku." Jawab Sora berapi-api.

"Aku tidak tahu Chappy itu apa." Ujar Hikari yang masih bingung. Di London tidak ada yang namanya boneka Chappy atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chappy.

"Chappy itu hanya terkenal di Jepang. Setiap hari di televisi ada acara yang namanya 'Chappy Show' . Kamu harus nonton kapan-kapan."

"Hm….." Hikari bernapas lega. Setidaknya hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah mendapatkan teman ngobrol.

"Mau tukeran bekal?" tawar Sora sambil menyodorkan bekalnya dan melirik ke bekal yang dibawa Hikari yang belum dibuka.

"Boleh. Tapi punyaku pasti tidak seenak punyamu." Jawab Hikari jujur. Memang tadi pagi ayahnya yang membuatkannya bekal.

"Ahhh…tidak apa-apa. Ayo…" Sora langsung saja menyambar bekal Hikari setelah memberikan bekalnya pada Hikari.

"Mmm….oisshiii…" keduanya sama-sama berseru.

"Bekal buatan ibumu enak sekali, Sora."

"Bekal buatan ayahmu juga enak sekali."

Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kurosaki-san membatalkan kontrak memakai model kita untuk peragaan mobil keluaran baru mereka?" Rukia menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin di ruangan kerjanya.

"Benar Rukia-sama. Tapi sepertinya bukan Isshin Kurosaki-sama yang membatalkannya tapi direktur barunya. Anak dari Isshin-sama, Ichigo Kurosaki yang membatalkan kerjasama ini, Rukia-sama." Jawab Isane, sekretarisnya.

"Apa maunya direktur baru itu? Apa dia tidak tahu agency model kita sudah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka sekian lama? Bahkan aku sudah kenal baik dengan ayahnya. Isane….aku akan ke perusahaan Kurosaki sekarang."

"Ha…hai…" Isane langsung keluar untuk memberitahu sopir kemana direkturnya akan pergi. Dia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana Rukia jika sedang marah.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya ke perusahaan Kurosaki Auto, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya menyumpah sang direktur baru sok tahu itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu saja membatalkan kerjasama mereka. Kuchiki Model Agency, perusahaan yang ia dirikan bersama kakak laki-lakinya Kuchiki Byakuya tidak pernah gagal dalam mengorbit model-model. Tentu saja model-model mereka dipakai sebagai Brand Ambassador untuk berbagai macam produk. Salah satunya perusahaan Kurosaki Auto yang sudah lama memakai model mereka sebagai brand ambassador mobil-mobil terbaru mereka.

Rukia sudah lama bekerjasama dengan Isshin Kurosaki, direktur sebelumnya dan sekarang anaknya si bodoh Kurosaki Ichigo itu ingin membatalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.? Cari mati dia.

"Kurang ajar."

Sudah cukup. Rukia hari ini benar-benar lelah. Sora masih saja membuatnya kewalahan dengan sikap bandel anaknya. Pagi tadi ia membuat Rukia benar-benar ngebut menuju sekolah karena harus mencari penggarisnya yang hilang entah kemana. Belum lagi Sora yang meminta bekal tambahan. Sora mengatakan untuk teman barunya. Ho….jadi anak perempuannya sudah punya teman dekat?

Dan kali ini Rukia harus dipusingkan dengan sikap tidak professional si Ichigo bodoh itu. Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih unggul.

.

.

.

"Ichigo-sama, ada yang meminta bertemu dengan anda." asistennya, Renji Abarai datang memberitahunya.

"Siapa?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, direktur Kuchiki Model Agency."

"Ho…persilahkan ia masuk. Pasti ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

.

.

.

Rukia sudah duduk di dalam ruangan direktur Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia sudah tidak penasaran dengan penampilan sang direktur baru itu sekarang. Begini rupanya. Rambut orange mencolok dan lihat kerutan di dahinya. Rukia sampai ingin menghajarnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Ichigo bergumam dalam hati. Jadi ini direktur Kuchiki Model Agency? Bukannya dia masih anak kecil? Lihat saja tingginya. Bagaimana anak kecil bisa jadi seorang direktur? Ia tahu direktur Kuchiki Model Agency adalah seorang perempuan, tapi ia tidak menyangka direkturnya seperti ini.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, eh…"

"Kuchiki Rukia, direktur Kuchiki Model Agency," Ucap Rukia memperkenalkan diri. "Saya tidak ingin basa basi. Saya datang kesini untuk menanyakan alasan anda membatalkan kontrak yang sudah perusahaan anda dan perusahaan saya buat. Karena yang saya tahu, pembatalan kontrak ini tidak disertai alasan yang jelas."

"Saya hanya ingin memakai model yang baru dan bukan dari agency anda," tembak langsung Ichigo dengan gayanya yang tegas.

"Hah?"

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, saya ingin memakai model yang baru dan bukan dari agency anda," ulang Ichigo.

"Apa alasan anda dengan tidak ingin memakai model dari agency kami? Model-model kami sudah sering menjadi brand ambassador untuk produk-produk ternama termasuk mobil-mobil keluaran perusahaan anda. Lagipula apa anda tidak tahu, ayah anda selalu memakai model-model kami selama ini?" Ujar Rukia mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Saat ini saya direkturnya, jadi keputusan ada di tangan saya." Jawab Ichigo dengan gaya santai.

CTAK. Muncul siku-siku di dahi Rukia. _'Cih….orang ini sombong sekali.'_

"Saya rasa, saya sudah mendapat jawaban. Jadi saya permisi dulu." Rukia langsung pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

Ichigo terbengong-bengong. Jadi hanya sampai disitu saja pembahasan mereka? Ichigo pikir Rukia akan memintanya memikirkan kembali tentang kerjasama mereka.

Anehnya, Ichigo merasa jengkel dengan sikap Rukia. Angkuh. Dan harga diri wanita itu cukup tinggi.

"Siapa yang mau menikahinya kalau ia sombong begitu?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan sepulang dari perusahaan Ichigo, Rukia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah yang ia tahu. Hanya itu saja jawabannya? Dan lagi ia menyombongkan diri sebagai direktur?

Tadi ia berencana ingin berbaik hati kepada pemilik rambut mencolok tersebut, dengan meminta pertimbangan kembali kerjasama mereka, tapi begitu melihat sikap angkuh Ichigo, Rukia ogah untuk bersikap lembut. Ia malas menghadapi orang sombong begitu. Maaf saja, tapi agency modelnya akan tetap berkembang meskipun perusahaan mereka tidak memakai model-model pada agency nya.

Maaf, harga dirinya tinggi. Rukia tidak sudi harus merendah pada orang sesombong Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Arrghhh….dasar rambut mencolok sialan…! Perempuan mana yang mau menikahi laki-laki sombong sepertinya!"

.

.

.

Hikari dan Sora sedang duduk di kelas seperti biasa sambil memakan bekal masing-masing. Bedanya hari ini, Sora yang membawakan bekal untuknya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Hikari kemarin, oleh karena itu Hikari tidak membawa bekal buatan ayahnya.

"Hei, lihat. Itu anak pindahan dari luar negeri itu kan? Rambutnya mencolok sekali. Apa ia mengecatnya? Di Jepang, tidak ada rambut seperti itu," salah satu anak laki-laki sekelas dengan mereka lagi-lagi mengatai Hikari seperti itu. Sejak Hikari masuk ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu, kawanan anak laki-laki jail itu selalu mengatai Hikari seperti itu. Tapi selalu tidak dihiraukan oleh Hikari dan Sora.

"Woi, anak baru. Rambutmu di cat yah? Rambutmu aneh sekali. Apa semua rambut anak perempuan di luar negeri rambutnya mencolok seperti itu?" salah seorang anak laki-laki datang ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Hei, kami sedang makan. Tidak sopan mengganggu saat sedang makan."Sora mengingatkan anak itu sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, dasar payah."

"Hei, kamu tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kamu mengecat rambutmu?" Tanya anak itu sekali lagi pada Hikari. Hikari diam saja, tapi Sora tahu, Hikari sebenarnya dalam posisi tidak nyaman.

"Jangan mengganggunya," Sora sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap anak itu.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. Dasar cebol," anak laki-laki itu kali ini mengata-ngatai memakai kata tabu yang Sora paling benci.

BUGH…..

Anak laki-laki tadi sudah jatuh tersungkur akibat dorongan Sora. Semua yang ada dikelas tersebut terkesiap. Begitu pula Hikari. Sementara anak laki-laki tersebut langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sora-chan…."

"Heh….apa kau bilang tadi? Cebol? Aku tidak cebol tahu. Aku memang pendek karena masih kelas dua. Besok aku akan tinggi. Oh yah, dan jangan coba-coba mengejek Hikari-chan lagi." Sora sudah berdiri didepan anak laki-laki yang masih menangis karena didorong Sora.

.

.

.

"Rukia-sama…..sekolah Sora-chan menelpon." Isane memberitahu Rukia lewat saluran telepon.

Rukia memukul jidatnya. Apalagi yang sudah diperbuat anaknya? Astaga…..

"Aku sudah tahu masalahnya Isane. Aku akan segera ke sekolah putriku. Sampaikan itu pada guru yang menelponnya."

Kenapa anaknya persis sekali dengannya waku kecil?

.

"Ichigo-sama….ada telpon dari sekolah putri anda. Sepertinya anda disuruh datang kesekolah sekarang."

"Apa?" Ichigo terkejut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa anaknya nakal? Atau anaknya mendapat nilai buruk?

"Sampaikan pada gurunya aku akan segera kesana, Renji."

.

.

.

Rukia tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan guru sekolah putrinya. Ia sudah hapal tempatnya. Dan Ia khawatir sekarang. Apa anaknya sulit dikontrol? Sampai ia kembali dipanggil ke sekolah? Padahal ia baru saja dipanggil dua minggu yang lalu karena Rukia sudah mendorong temannnya yang mengatainya cebol. Apa kasusnya kali ini sama?

.

.

Ichigo agak berlari setelah menanyakan letak ruang guru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putrinya? Apa anaknya mendapat nilai buruk? Nakal? Atau yang lebih parah dipikiran Ichigo sekarang apa anaknya jatuh dan terluka?

.

.

.

Dan keduanya akhirnya bertemu di depan ruang guru. Dengan wajah tidak kalah heran, dan tentu saja tidak dalam suasana yang mengenakkan mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ibu…" Ichigo menoleh dan melihat anak kecil yang seperti kembaran Rukia memanggilnya.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia.

'_Ibu?'_

"Ayah…" kali ini Rukia yang menoleh pada anak perempuan yang berdiri disamping anaknya. Anak yang sama persis dengan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya, hanya saja anak itu anak perempuan.

'_Ayah?'_

Dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali akibat anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku XD**

**.**

**.**

**Yo…minna-san. Ogenki desuka? Setelah lama gak nongol akhirnya balik ke dunia ini. Gimana sih saya ini? Bukannya balik dengan nyambung cerita kemarin, malah kasih fic yang baru dan bersambung lagi. Gomen. Saya lagi suka dengan cerita dengan tema janda duda. Wkwkwkwk….**

**Okaylah….gak banyak cincong. Review boleh, baca doank boleh, diabaikan juga boleh kok.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. Ditunggu untuk lanjutan fic saya yang lainnya…..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ibu…" Ichigo menoleh dan melihat anak kecil yang seperti kembaran Rukia memanggilnya.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia.

'_Ibu?'_

"Ayah…" kali ini Rukia yang menoleh pada anak perempuan yang berdiri disamping anaknya. Anak yang sama persis dengan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya, hanya saja anak itu anak perempuan.

'_Ayah?'_

Dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali akibat anak-anak mereka.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Saya cuman minjem karakternya doank. Tapi ceritanya orisinil dari saya.**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, duda anak satu. Kuchiki Rukia, janda anak satu. Gimana kalo duda sama janda ini ketemu? Apa bisa akur kalau pertemuan pertama saja sudah masang bendera perang? Check this fic….**

**Genre : Family, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Ada OC. Bayangkan OC nya imut-imut kayak mereka berdua yah…**

**.**

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Duduk di hadapan guru anak-anak mereka. Rukia dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa, sementara laki-laki disamping nya ini sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat kerutan di wajahnya sepuluh kali terlipat dari yang pernah Rukia lihat. Sedangkan Sora dan Hikari sedang menunggu diluar.

"Saya memanggil anda berdua kemari dikarenakan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sora dan Hikari," wali kelas memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang sudah Sora lakukan kali ini, sensei?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya maksud Sora baik dengan membela Hikari yang diejek oleh temannya. Namun, seperti biasa, Sora sama sekali belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dan malah memukul temannya tersebut hingga menangis. Padahal yang mengejek itu adalah anak laki-laki." Rukia mendengar guru anaknya tersebut sedikit terkekeh. Mungkin gurunya tersebut juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sora sudah membuat anak laki-laki menangis dengan mudah.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan anak saya?" kali ini Ichigo angkat bicara. "Bukankah yang membuat onar adalah anaknya bukan anak saya?" tunjuknya pada Rukia.

"Saya memanggil anda karena anak anda adalah pemicu Sora sampai berbuat seperti ini. Jadi mungkin anda harus tahu." jawab sang guru.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada anakku karena membela anakmu." gumam Rukia yang rupanya sampai pada pendengaran Ichigo.

"Hikari bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu dibela oleh siapapun." jawab Ichigo dengan angkuhnya.

"Maaf? Bisa membela dirinya sendiri? Jika anakmu bisa membela dirinya sendiri seperti yang kau katakan, pasti anakku tidak akan sampai memukul temannya tersebut. Singkatnya, anakmu sama sekali tidak tahu caranya membela diri sampai anakku harus ikut campur." Rukia sudah mulai naik pitam. Apa maunya pria yang ada disampingnya ini? Benar kan? Bukannya ia harus berterima kasih pada anaknya?

"Anakmu saja yang bersikap barbar. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia anak perempuan."

_CTAK_

Muncul segitiga tidak teratur yang tidak terlihat di dahi Rukia. "Apa? Dasar mikan baka! Pasti kau sama saja dengan anakmu yang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

_CTAK _

Kali ini giliran segitiga tidak teratur yang muncul di dahi Ichigo. 'Apa? Mikan?' Belum ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya "Hooo…lihatlah sikapmu itu. Anakmu pasti mewarisinya darisana."

"Kau!"

_BUGH_

"Hei, apa yang kau….?"

_BUGH_

"Dasar wanita barbar!"

_BUGH _

"Hei! Berhenti memukulku!"

_BUGH_

Suara itu berasal dari tas Rukia yang ia pukulkan dengan sadis pada Ichigo. Mudah saja bagi Rukia untuk mengayun-ngayunkan tas nya dengan kasar ke segala arah yang diinginkan tas nya saat tas itu melayang, karena Ichigo tepat disampingnya. Malang bagi pria itu.

"Tolong berhenti Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san. Tolong berhenti." guru yang sejak tadi ada dihadapan mereka sepertinya terlupakan oleh mereka berdua. Kenapa justru para orangtua yang bertengkar hebat?

Ditegur seperti itu membuat Ichigo dan Rukia tersadar dan berhenti dari 'kegiatan' mereka tadi. Dengan sikap tenangnya Rukia kembali memasang tampang datarnya sedangkan Ichigo dengan muka memerah kembali menghadap sang guru. Untung saja orang disampingnya ini berjenis kelamin wanita, jika tidak Ichigo pasti sudah membalasnya. Ahhh…wanita disampingnya ini tidak bisa disebut wanita juga karena sifat barbarnya.

"Saya memanggil anda berdua untuk kepentingan anak-anak anda, bukannya datang bertengkar."

.

.

.

"Sora, duduk! Ibu mau bicara." perintah Rukia. Rukia dan Sora baru saja sampai di rumah. Sora baru saja ingin naik ke kamarnya saat mendengar suara ibunya. Dan dengan patuh duduk di sofa keluarga. Sora sudah bisa menduganya. Akan ada siding di siang hari ini, dengan Rukia sebagai hakimnya dan Sora sebagai sang terdakwa. Entah ia akan diganjar hukuman yang bagaimana.

"Ibu sudah bilang kan jangan berkelahi di sekolah. Kau tahu ibu baru dua minggu yang lalu dipanggil ke sekolah. Tadi ibu mendapat laporan kalau kau lagi-lagi membuat anak laki-laki di kelas mu menangis. Sebenarnya kau datang ke sekolah untuk belajar atau berkelahi?" ujar Rukia panjang lebar sambil bersedekap dada dan duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan Sora.

"Maaf bu, aku hanya membela temanku yang masih baru di sekolah. Mereka mengejeknya." ujar Sora. Kali ini ia jujur. Memang niatnya membela Hikari yang diejek. Ia tidak menunduk seperti biasa saat dimarahi oleh Rukia. Kali ini Sora tahu bahwa tindakannya benar dan tidak patut disalahkan.

"Bagian itu ibu sudah mendengar dari gurumu. Ibu juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu membela temanmu. Masalahnya adalah kau sampai memukul temanmu. Ibu sudah bilang jaga emosimu."

"Itu karena dia memanggilku cebol, bu." kali ini Sora menunduk. Mungkin benar niat awalnya ingin membela Hikari, namun sebenarnya yang membuatnya marah memang karena panggilan tersebut

Rukia menghela napas. Rupanya itu alasan mengapa anaknya sampai menonjok anak tersebut. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sora sangat membenci orang-orang yang mengatakannya 'cebol'. Selalu alasan yang sama.

"Sora, dengarkan ibu." Sora mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rukia. "Kau boleh membela temanmu. Kau boleh kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu. Ibu tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Namun, tetap saja sampai memukul itu bukan perbuatan yang baik. Kenapa tidak dibalas dengan perkataan saja? Kenapa harus memakai fisik? Untung saja orangtua anak itu tidak marah-marah."

Sora masih diam.

"Anak itu tadi mengataimu kan? Kalau diejek dengan kata-kata balas dengan kata-kata juga." ujar Rukia lagi.

"Berarti kalau mereka memukulmu, aku harus memukul balik bu?" tanya Sora dengan polosnya.

Rukia menghela napas. Lagi. Apa ia yang salah memberikan penjelasan?

"Pokoknya jangan suka main pukul. Sekarang naik keatas, ganti pakaian. Kita makan diluar. Setelah itu ikut ibu ke kantor."

Sora langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Lebih baik cepat naik kamar sebelum diceramahi lagi.

.

.

.

"Perbuatan temanmu itu jangan diikuti. Tidak baik memukul teman." Ichigo masih konsentrasi menyetir, sedangkan Hikari masih asyik membaca majalah anak-anak di sebelahnya.

"Sora-chan membelaku, ayah." jawab Hikari.

"Tetap saja anak itu memukul temannya." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Dari awal Sora-chan memang membelaku ayah, tapi anak itu malah main menjadi dan mengatai Sora-chan 'cebol'. Mungkin saja Sora-chan tidak suka dikatai seperti itu makanya Sora-chan mendorong dan memukul anak itu. Tapi andai saja anak itu tidak mengejekku pasti Sora-chan tidak akan berbuat begitu, ayah." Jawab Hikari.

Ichigo terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang harus berterima kasih pada anak yang bernama Sora tersebut. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sudah membela anaknya?

Hikari yang sekarang berubah menjadi anak yang tertutup. Sebenarnya sebelum ibunya meninggal anaknya sama sekali bukan anak yang seperti itu. Dahulu, Hikari terlihat selalu ceria seperti anak seumurannya. Faktor kehilangan ibu sangat membuat mentalnya terguncang dan sejak saat itu Hikari menjadi anak yang pendiam dan menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

"Apa Hikari-chan senang berteman dengan Sora-chan?"

"Iya, ayah. Hikari sangat senang punya teman seperti Sora-chan." Jawab Hikari dengan mata berbinar dan semangat. Ichigo seperti melihat Hikari yang dulu lagi. Ceria dan menyenangkan.

Sepertinya ia memang harus berterima kasih pada anak bernama Sora karena sudah mengembalikan Hikari yang ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Perut ayah lapar sekali."

.

.

.

"Astaga. Umurmu sudah berapa tahun? Kenapa makanmu masih belepotan begitu?" Rukia melihat remahan nasi yang jatuh di atas meja. Satu lagi soal anaknya yang sering ia keluhkan. Makannya selalu belepotan.

"Maaf, bu." Jawab Sora yang masih asyik memakan bentonya.

Disinilah mereka makan. Restoran spesial yang hanya menyediakan berbagai jenis bento. Sebenarnya bento nya rasanya sama saja, hanya saja penyajiannya yang menarik. Dengan berbagai lauk dengan hiasan yang bisa dipesan khusus, seperti Sora yang memakan bento dengan bentuk menyerupai chappy, sedangkan Rukia memakan bento biasa saja.

Bunyi klontang yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya terbelalak karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan pria ini sebanyak tiga kali hari ini?

Rukia terus menatap Ichigo yang sedang memesan bento bersama dengan anak kecil yang Rukia yakin adalah Hikari yang diceritakan Sora tadi. Posisi Ichigo yang membelakanginya membuat Ichigo tidak melihatnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Sora."

"Aku baru saja makan bu. Belum juga habis setengahnya."

Terlambat. Baru saja Rukia ingin menyeret Sora keluar, Ichigo sudah selesai memesan dan pandangan pertama Ichigo adalah pada Rukia dan anaknya yang duduk dekat jendela.

'_Wanita barbar itu'_

"Sora-chan!" arrgghhh….Ichigo rasanya ingin membekap mulut anaknya. Kenapa anaknya harus seheboh itu memanggil temannya?

Sora berbalik. "Hikari-chan…! Sini. Duduk bersama kami." Aarghh….Rukia ingin membekap mulut Sora. Dan lagi, kenapa Sora malah menawarinya duduk bersama mereka?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat, duduk di satu meja. Hikari dan Sora duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan di seberangnya Rukia dan Ichigo juga duduk bersebelahan. Hikari dan Sora sedang menikmati bento mereka. Sedangkan orangtua mereka makan dengan kakunya dan tidak ada yang saling bicara.

"Hikari-chan suka doraemon?" Sora menatap bento milik Hikari yang berbentuk kucing berkantung ajaib berwarna biru dan putih. "Aku pikir karena di Inggris, doraemon tidak terlalu terkenal. Doraemon kan asalnya dari Jepang."

"Anak-anak di Inggris semuanya tahu doraemon kok." Jawab Hikari tersenyum. "Doraemon juga terkenal di Inggris."

Mulut Sora hanya bisa berbentuk O. Siapa sangka Doraemon juga terkenal disana?

"Dan itu Chappy kan?" tunjuk Hikari pada bento milik Sora. Hikari ingat karena Sora pernah memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk Chappy itu.

Sora menggangguk. "Lucu kan?"

"Itu ibumu, Sora-chan?" bisik Hikari pelan di telinga Sora. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sora.

Ahhh…Hikari ingat ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, bibi." salam Hikari dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai. Kau pastinya yang namanya Hikari, kan? Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Hikari.

"Hehehe….iyah. Hikari Kurosaki. Salam kenal, bibi." Hikari terkekeh senang.

Merasa tidak ingin kalah, Sora ingin memperkenalkan diri pada Ichigo. Diulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Hai, paman. Perkenalkan saya Sora Kuchiki. Salam kenal, paman."

Ichigo menoleh dan membalas uluran tangan Sora. "Hai, Sora. Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal anak manis."

Rukia mengernyit. Anak manis? Apa ia salah dengar? Bukannya tadi di sekolah Ichigo mengatakan bahwa anaknya barbar? Lalu sekarang ia mengatakan anaknya anak manis?

"Oh iya, paman hampir lupa. Paman mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membela Hikari-chan di depan teman-temannya tadi."

Rukia mengernyit lagi. Sekarang ia merasa pria disampingnya ini sedang mengigau atau lebih parahnya lagi mungkin saja sedang kesurupan. Tadi ia mengatakan anaknya manis, sekarang ia malah berterima kasih pada anaknya.

Rukia menatap menu bento nya yang entah kebetulan atau bagaiamana, sama juga yang dimakan Ichigo. Rukia coba meneliti isinya takut-takut ada yang beda. Mungkin saja bento itu yang menyebabkan Ichigo sampai seperti itu.

Rukia menghela napas.

Tidak ada yang salah. Isinya persis seperti milik Rukia. Kemungkinan Ichigo mengalami hal aneh karena bentonya adalah nol persen.

"Hehehe…paman tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Anak-anak itu memang pantas dihajar karena sudah mengganggu Hikari-chan." lamunan Rukia buyar saat Sora berkata seperti itu pada Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih paman,Sora bisa datang main kerumah Hikari kapan saja."

"Benarkah, ayah?" Hikari kelihatan senang dengan keputusan ayahnya barusan.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Dan kali ini paman yang mentraktir."

Telinga Rukia berdengung. Mentraktir? Dia?

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Ichigo-san." Tolak Rukia halus.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo baru tahu warna mata Rukia amethyst. Indah.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Rukia baru sadar warna mata Ichigo coklat. Tajam.

"Tolong jangan menolak, Rukia-san. Benar katamu, aku harusnya berterima kasih pada anakmu karena sudah membela anakku. Untuk itu anggap saja ini rasa terima kasih dan ucapan maaf dariku." Ujar Ichigo.

Hikari dan Sora sudah kembali dengan bento mereka masing-masing.

"Dan untuk Sora yang bisa main kapanpun dirumahku, itu memang benar. Aku senang jika kau mengijinkannya nya menemani Hikari. Setidaknya Hikari tidak lagi merasa kesepian."

"Tentu saja aku mengijinkan Sora bermain dirumahmu. Setidaknya anak itu juga tidak akan merasa kesepian juga." jawab Rukia.

Kedua-duanya sadar dengan kata 'kesepian' tadi. Kenapa anak-anak merasa sama-sama merasa kesepian? Namun tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

"Paman…terima kasih sudah mentraktir. Kapan-kapan traktir lagi yah." Ujar Sora dan alhasil mendapat jitakan pelan oleh Rukia. "Ittai…"

"Tidak sopan," ujarnya pada Sora yang sedang memegang kepalanya. "Maafkan anakku. Terima kasih sudah mentraktir, Ichigo-san."

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Rukia-san. Ow yah, panggil saja aku Ichigo." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu sama. Panggil saja aku Rukia." Balas Rukia.

.

.

.

Sudah jam sebelas malam. Ichigo baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan istirahat. Ternyata memegang perusahaan pusat disini bukan perkara mudah. Jika di London Ichigo hanya menangani mobil-mobil yang sudah di produksi di Jepang, maka sekarang ia memang bertugas penuh dengan seluruh tahapan yang harus dilewati untuk menghasilkan mobil berkelas luar dalam.

Ichigo melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Untung saja ia membawa kunci cadangan. Ayah, anaknya dan seluruh pembantunya tentu saja sudah terlelap. Ichigo memang sengaja tinggal dirumah ayahnya. Pertama, ia rasa tidak perlu membeli rumah karena hanya ia dan Hikari saja yang tinggal didalamnya. Kedua, ayahnya memang sengaja meminta mereka tinggal disana agar bisa bermain dengan cucu satu-satunya.

Ichigo melihat ruang keluarga masih terang, dan samar-samar terdengar suara televisi. Dan ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menonton. Tidak jelas apa yang ditonton ayahnya malam-malam begini.

"Astaga….apa menjadi pengangguran seperti sekarang membuat ayah tidak ada kerjaan? Apa pantas untuk orang setua ayah menonton sampai larut seperti ini?"

Ayahnya menoleh. "Oh…kau Ichigo. Bikin kaget saja. Mau bergabung?" ujar Isshin berlinangan airmata. Banyak tissue disekitarnya.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut karena ayahnya menangis. "Apa sih yang ayah tonton sampai menghabiskan banyak tissue begitu?"

"Roman picisan. Sedih sekali. Aku jadi ingat ibumu. Huwee….Masaki….kalau kau ada kita pasti bisa menangis bersama." Isshin mulai berguling tidak jelas di lantai. Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu ayahnya konyol dan bodoh kalau seperti ini, tapi menangis hanya karena drama seperti itu? Apa-apaan orang tua ini? Andaikan saja dia sedang tidak capek, pasti ia sudah menendang orangtua dihadapannya ini. Ichigo berdoa dalam hati supaya anaknya tidak tertular virus 'penyakit kakek gila'.

"Ichigo, ayah ingin bicara padamu." niat Ichigo meninggalkan ayahnya tidak jadi saat Isshin memanggil Ichigo. Suara Isshin kali ini lebih serius. Pasti masalah perusahaan.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Ichigo duduk disamping ayahnya di sofa kulit berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Ayah dengar pagi tadi kau memutuskan secara sepihak kontrak kita dengan Kuchiki Model Agency. Kau harusnya tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dan tidak bisa mendadak seperti ini. Kau tahu kan perusahaan kita sudah memakai model dari agency mereka. Model-model mereka bertalenta dan menjual, itu juga bagus untuk promosi perusahaan kita. Lagipula…."

Ichigo bangkit. Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Isshin. "Ayah tenang saja. Aku tidak jadi membatalkan kontraknya. Besok aku akan membicarakan lagi hal ini dengan Kuchiki Rukia, pimpinan mereka."

"Baguslah anakku. Kau pasti akan suka pada Rukia-chan."

"Dasar orangtua gila. Mana mungkin." Akhirnya Ichigo menghilang.

"Mungkin saja. Rukia-chan sudah lama hidup sendiri, begitu pun juga dengan kau, bodoh." Sayangnya Ichigo tidak mendengar ucapan tersebut.

.

.

.

Rukia pusing. Walaupun kemarin ia sudah berdamai dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, ralat ia hanya berdamai bersama pria rambut mencolok itu hanya masalah anaknya saja. Masalah perusahaan tentu saja mereka belum berdamai.

Rukia memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Layar laptop di depannya seolah terlupakan olehnya. Padahal masih banyak laporan yang harus dia buat. Walaupun Rukia petinggi di perusahaannya, namun tetap saja ia masih harus melaporkan segala sesuatunya pada kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya yang lebih memilih untuk hidup di Amerika dengan mempercayakan semuanya pada Rukia. Bisa habis Rukia dari Byakuya kalau sampai kakaknya itu tahu kalau Kurosaki Auto memutuskan kontrak sepihak. Disangkanya ia yang tidak becus dalam memenuhi kebutuhan klien sekelas perusahaan mobil tersebut. Belum lagi kontrak ini sudah berlangsung lama, dan putus begitu Rukia yang memegangnya.

Andaikan paman Isshin tahu ulah anaknya. Rukia menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melapor pada paman Isshin, mereka berdua cukup dekat karena Rukia pun sudah menganggap Isshin seperti ayahnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau bermain kotor. Yang memegang kendali sekarang adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan Kurosaki Isshin lagi.

Jadi kalau memang mau meminta pertimbangan ulang, tentu saja harus menghadapi mikan bodoh itu.

"Mungkin saat itu aku harusnya tidak berkepala panas menghadapi orang sepertinya. Harusnya aku menanyakan pelan-pelan kenapa ia memutuskan kontrak, bukannya malah balik marah-marah. Bodoh."

Lamunan Rukia buyar saat handphone diatas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa? Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hallo….Kuchiki Rukia disini."

'_Rukia….'_

Suara ini kan?

"Ichigo?"

'_Ya, ini aku. Bisakah kau datang ke kantor ku sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Penting.'_

Rukia tertegun. Masalah apa? Apa masalah Sora dan Hikari lagi? Atau? Ahh…ia tidak ingin banyak berharap.

"Oke….setengah jam lagi aku tiba di kantormu."

.

.

.

"Hai…..lama menunggu?" Rukia menyimpan majalah yang sempat ia baca dan berdiri untuk menyalami Ichigo yang baru saja masuk di ruangan tamu kantornya.

"Tidak lama. Hanya sepuluh menit." dalam hati sebenarnya Rukia menggerutu.

"Maaf. Tadi aku masih menerima tamu lainnya dan pembicaraan agak cukup panjang tadi. Duduklah, Rukia."

Rukia duduk. Masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ichigo. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Masalah kontrak antara Kurosaki Auto dan Kuchiki Model Agency." Rukia terkejut. Ia tidak meyangka Ichigo akan membicarakan ini. Mungkin saja ia akan mempertimbangkan lagi pembatalan tersebut.

"Aku ingin mempertimbangkan kembali kerjasama kita. Aku hanya mendengar ayah dan juga direksi yang ada di perusahaan ini. Mereka percayapada agency mu. Tapi sebagai direktur yang baru tentu saja aku ingin yang terbaik. Jadi aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu." tawar Ichigo tanpa basa basi.

'Sepertinya jika menyangkut bisnis, manusia satu ini sedikit menyebalkan.'

"Apa itu?" Rukia bertanya. "Jika ini bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa agency ku bukanlah agency sembarangan, akan aku lakukan."

"Baiklah. Minggu depan kami mengeluarkan mobil terbaru dengan pasar seluruh dunia. Aku ingin menggunakan modelmu untuk mendongkrak penjualan mobil kami. Memang kalau dilihat dari segi mobil, kami yakin akan laku keras. Hanya saja untuk mendongkrak penjualan kami ingin menggunakan model. Sama seperti biasanya, jika yang mempromosikan adalah model papan atas, kemungkinan penjualan akan meningkat secara drastis. Aku akui selama ini modelmu membuat penjualan mobil kami laris manis."

"Kau saja yang tidak percaya."

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya bahwa agency mu menghasilkan model-model terbaik di kelasnya, hanya saja aku ingin melihatnya sendiri bagaimana model-modelmu bisa mempromosikan produk kami dengan baik. Itu saja. Jika penjualan mobil kami bisa melampaui diatas target, maka aku akan melanjutkan kontrak kita. Dan seperti biasa, hasil penjualan produk kami akan kita bagi hasil dan mungkin bisa lebih dari yang biasanya."

Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Rukia yakin para model yang ia tunjuk sebagai brand ambassador produk terbaru Kurosaki Auto akan berhasil mendongkrak angka penjualan seperti biasa. Rukia hanya perlu membuktikan pada Ichigo.

"Aku setuju dengan tawaranmu. Aku yakin kau akan puas dengan kinerja para modelku."

"Aku harap begitu, Rukia. "

"Aku membutuhkan seorang model pria dan model wanita. Mereka akan kami jadikan brand ambassador untuk mobil terbaru ini."

Rukia hanya punya sisa waktu lima hari untuk menentukan siapa model yang akan ia tunjuk. Ia tidak boleh sembarang memilih karena ini pertaruhan.

"Baiklah. Akan segera aku siapkan para model-model tersebut."

Segeranya mereka berdua banyak membahas tentang peluncuran mobil baru. Rukia jadi lebih paham tahapan-tahapan yang diperlukan untuk merakit mobil hingga proses finishing. Rukia bisa mengimbangi pembicaraan Ichigo. Sesekali Ichigo menceritakan perusahaan mobil mereka yang ada di London yang sempat ia pegang dulu. Dan Rukia memang baru tahu Ichigo baru beberapa hari ada di Jepang.

"Wah…..jadi tidak terasa sudah sejam kita membahas ini itu. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Rukia menghabiskan minumannya.

"Ah…betul. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat nyambung diajak berbicara masalah mobil." ujar Ichigo.

"Mungkin karena seedikit banyak aku juga sering bertanya pada paman Isshin." mendengar Rukia memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan paman membuatnya makin yakin kalau Rukia memang dekat dengan ayahnya.

"Rukia…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena selama beberapa hari sejak kita saling mengenal, kita terus terlibat dalam perdebatan yang kekanak-kanakan. Singkatnya kita tidak akur." ujar Ichigo. Ichigo sadar karena selama ini sikapnya sangat keterlaluan.

"Ohhh…yang itu. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin minta maaf karena selalu memasang bendera perang jika sudah berhadapan denganmu," jawab Rukia. Ia tidak mengingkari bahwa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini juga tidak bisa dibilang sopan.

"Maaf memanggilmu wanita barbar."

"Maaf memukulmu dengan tasku tempo lalu."

Mereka berbicara bersamaan. Menyadari hal itu mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Menyadari bahwa satu sama lain memang harus meminta maaf.

"Oke…sekarang kita teman?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja kita teman. Bagaimana kalau diawali dengan perkenalan yang semestinya?" jawab Rukia.

"Ok. Hai, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Pimpinan Kurosaki auto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia.

"Hai. Aku Kuchiki Rukia, pimpinan Kuchiki Model Agency. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Jawab Rukia dan menerima balasan uluran tangan Ichigo dan menjabatnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

**Hai semua…! Chapter 2 ini gak terlalu seru, karena saya lagi memaksakan ide ceritanya. Chapter 2 ini juga belum menunjukkan sisi kedekatan antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Mungkin setelah chapter ini hubungan maju dengan perlahan.**

**Apa Rukia sama Ichigo tahu soal status masing-masing? Tentu saja belum tahu. Kapan terungkap? Nanti saja. **

**Yup. Sekian komen dari author. Sisanya yang harus berkomentar adalah para reader. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan juga membaca serta mengikuti fic ini. Arigatou, dan tetap tunggu update nya.**


End file.
